Ramps and platforms are becoming increasingly common, due primarily to the recent passage of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requiring public buildings to be designed or modified to provide wheel chair access. These ramps and platforms assist those people confined to wheelchairs or who use walkers by providing a suitable pathway or rampway to the entrances of public and private buildings and stores, which may be at elevations above or below ground level. Since each site may be generally different from other sites, there is a need for ramp and platform assemblies that are modular in construction, and designed to minimize the cost and assembly time of at-site assembly.
Modular ramp and platform assemblies generally include deck surfaces, support posts, and handrails. These modular assemblies can be configured to provide ramping and horizontal deck surfaces to provide access, for example, if a user needs to travel from elevation A to elevation B, but is not able to traverse stairs or a steep slope to get there.